reading a shinobi's will
by sladerules
Summary: when the heroes of truth, justice, and the american way get the opportunity to see the possible future in a parallel universe, who are they but to accept? first chapter is pretty sloppy
1. introduction

**Hey there! Sladerules here!**

 **Now, I am going to do something no one has ever done before, Make a young justice reads A Naruto Fanfic!**

 **This will be based off of my own Fanfic, "A Shinobi's will' This will not have all the members, but more characters as the story continues.**

In the endless dimension of limbo, Hagoromo stood in all his glory, Meditating, before looking upon the New earth where there were the incredible people capable of doing impossible things.

"it is time"

Raising his staff, he gently tapped it on the floor, and just then the original seven along with Green Arrow and Black Canary had appeared with their apprentices.

They all fell down, except batman, not aware what happened. Superman is the nest up, followed by Wonderwoman, and shortly everyone was up and standing.

"whoa," Robin said, trying to shake off the feeling of vertigo in his stomach. He looked to his side, only to find Aqualad, Speedy, and Kid Flash.

Batman looked to the person who brought them here with narrowed eyes before speaking up, "who are you, what do you want from us,"

his tone was demanding and focused, and could cut through steel due to it's intensity

Hagoromo looked to him calmly before replying,

"My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki. However, my people refer to me as the rikudo sennin" he introduced himself, gaining a look of interest and caution from the heroes. Before anyone could question what was happening, the man continued.

" I understand your confusion, but allow me to explain," he. looked to the heroes before speaking," I have came to show you all your lives in a parallel reality"

batman's eyes narrowed even further with the other heroes becoming tense and ready to attack.

seeing the hostility in the environment, he continued.

"no need to be alarmed. This plane is untouchable and you can never hope to reach it. however, this dimension will be eerily familiar to your own timeline and will have several events that will be parallel to your own. And I wouldn't worry about your world being at stake without you. my dimension can live outside of time. So by seeing these events, you may save your own.

the young heroes looked to him in shock. they have never thought of a alternate reality before. It seemed so unreal!

the heroes on the other hand looked thoughtful. they have had trouble with alternate versions of themselves before, and ssuch intel could be invaluable.

they all looked to each other and had a small discussion over the matter, before coming to a consensus.

the man of steel looked to the rikudo sennin and replying, "we, of the justice league are thankful and gladly accept your offer."

Hagaromo smiled in joy as he tapped his staff on the floor. this time, it caused a large screen to appear as the heroes faced it.

"now watch as you see your futire unveil"

and the heroes grew silent as the screen began to play.

 **XXXXX**

 **And there you have it!**

 **the first Naruto x young justice fanfic!**

 **now since it is a reading fanfic of my own stories, this story will be updated the least with slow chapter updates.**

 **all I will ask is if naruto should be involved in the story or not?**

 **anyways, please follow and review**

 **that's all i have for now.**

 **ja ne.**


	2. prologue

**Hey guys! Sladerules here!**

 **And I am posting the prologue reading!**

 **Anywho, after this will be the first post of my light and Shadows reading!**

 **And GOD! it's exhausting!**

 **the post should be at the end of june. I have volunteered to help at my church and now I have less time on my hands.**

 **Now, without further ado, here's the prologue reading!**

 **also, I own nothing**

* * *

 **"another dimension?" Diana asked the Batman.**

 **They, along with the other members of the Justice league were seated around a table in the shape of a horse shoe. at the center was was a space for a hologram. from the left to the right, there was The Flash, Hal Jordan and John Stewart, the green lanterns, red tornado, captain atom, Green Arrow, Shazam, with batman standing next to him. after the Dark knight was Martian Manhunter, then the Superman, Wonder Woman, The black Canary, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Aquaman, and Zatara.**

"So... this is still us, just in the future?" Diana asked the sage

"correct, Young Amazon. These are all events that will one day happen in the future. Ifi I am correct, this will occur in two months time."

this caused all the heroes to ponder, while a certain bat-shaped individual began to strategize and pay closer attention.

 **they were all just called in for a meeting by batman, claiming it was the utmost importance. "Actually, there is several dimensions and planes of reality, but ours is starting to open up to this one specifically." He explained with a hardened face, "we need to look into this and soon in order to determine if this is or isn't a threat." As always, He will always be cautious about anything that could be harmful to the earth. even today, he will not take any chances with anything.**

"Understatement of the century" Robin whispered only to pale as the dark knight was behind him.

"care to repeat that? or should I show you in training?" Robin shook his head at whiplashing speeds, before Batman returned to the screen

 **Superman decided to speak up, "what do you think could be on the other side?" he questioned, "This could be like the phantom zone with several super villains." Batman pulled up a image of a smaller batwing on the holograms. " have already sent a probe there." He states to them all, "It is similar to our earth, but unlike ours, the majority of the population has supernatural abilities. Being able to stand on any surface, using nature's elements, and several others."**

The Bat of Gotham looked to the Man of steel.

"huh, never knew you wouldn't take somethings side at the beginning."

superman looked to him in confusion, "I don't take everyone's side," the other members looked away, trying not to look at the Kryptonian, making him more confused.

when does he do that?

 **this begins to worry the others. Only a small percent of earth's population were metahumans, and most of the time, it was an accident. But this world was filled with metahumans. they were everywhere. an this could mean something bad.**

"it would be logical reason to worry," Martian Manhunter explained making the others look at him, "but I believe we are going about this too abruptly. We can't automatically claim the unknown as bad."

Green lantern nodded along, "I think we went negative a little too quickly."

They all pondered this, before returning to the story.

 **"So what are we gonna do?" Captain Marvel asked in an uncommonly serious voice in comparison to his usually happy voice. Even though he's technically ten years old, he still had the wisdom of solomon and knew when the jokes were over and when he needed to be serious.**

"WHAT!?"

everyone in the room was stunned! Captain Marvel, the fourth strongest member of the league, was ten years old!? this is unreal.

"his name is Billy Batson." The Dark knight explained, gaining the attention of everyone.

"after being chosen by an ancient sorcerer, Billy can turn into a man with the powers of the Olympians by speaking the name of the enchantment, becoming Captain Marvel."

Green Arrow looked to his superior, "And you didn't tell us why?" But Batman wasn't wavered

"It was on a need to know basis. I already came up with a strategy for any issue it could cause"

they seemed to accept that, albeit reluctantly. If Batman knew and didn't see the need to tell anybody, then they would accept what he says.

He always chooses what's best for earth.

nobody noticed the scowl a certain archer had about such intel

 **Batman continued, "there is a small rift opening in The Okayama Perfecture, Japan. It is big enough for two individuals to fit through. we will have two leaguers enter and see what's happening. luckily, this opening can be forced open and closed, so we will setup a quarantine in that area, where other members of the league will keep watch. I plan on going myself. they seem to speak a dialect of japanese, but who will be the second member?"**

 **Wonderwoman was the first to raise her hand before speaking. "I have no problem entering this dimension. I am one of the stronger members and can take most damage if they attack and I can return to the rift at any time." the others agreed with this. making sense with what she said.**

The heroes nodded to this logic, before Kid Flash spoke up, "looks like they'll be getting some alone time." but stopped when a certain Amazon looked to him with a face that showed no amusement to what he said. Kid gulped. He just doomed himself.

 **"in that case, let's prepare." Batman continued, "Me and Wonder Woman will enter the rift in an hour, once we do, set a perimeter and put the land on quarantine to be safe. we should be back in a matter of months. dismissed"**

 **One hour later**

 **Both Wonder woman and Batman stood at the entrance of the dimensional rift. it was pure white and blinding, and they could barely keep their eyes open. Diana and Bruce look behind them and give them a look of certainty. "we will get to the bottom of this" she says. and with that, they enter the rift.**

"I wonder what they'll find?" Aqualad stated, with the agreement of everyone else.

 **When the light faded they found themselves in a lush forest with tall trees that could give redwood a run for their money. Wonderwoman took in the amazing sight. there were very few places with such fresh air and the essence of nature itself. Batman was also curious about the natural aura in the air.**

 **'Ivy would have a field day here'**

Robin nodded at that, "yeah, she'd be having an orgasm from all that."

at this, the others chuckled

 **as he continued, he also felt unnerved, as if something was watching them. whatever was, was doing a good job, because he only had a feeling, and he couldn't detect anything. it kept him on guard.**

Batman's eyes Narrowed at this.

 **as they continued forward, they ended up on a road. they begin walking up it. after walking for a short while, they end up In front of a great red gate that was roughly 50 meters tall. It had a wierd symbol that looked similar to a leaf or kunai. at the front was two guards.**

"wow" Robin stated in Awe, "that is a big door."

 **Looking to eachother, they turned to the men at the gates, walking towards them.**

"And that's the beginning." Hagaromo stated, making everyone look to him, before he brought up his staff.

"There is one more thing I must do. Please wait for my return." He tapped the staff down and disappeared.

The heroes were quite interested and curious as to what they just saw. However, before they can let their thoughts wander, they saw Hagaromo return with a certain individual.

"hey! The names Naruto, glad to make your acquaintance!"

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **Naruto will be in the next chapter, and he will see the future of his alternate self.**

 **However, this Naruto... is still Married to Hinata!**

 **so all you Naruhina fans, get ready, because he will have the same reaction as you all do when he finds out that Hinata's not there!**

 **(thanks Rio Scyron!)**

 **anywho, the reading of Light and Shadow will be next.**

 **that's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapters, 1 and 2

**hey, guys! Sladerules here!**

 **and I have a few things to say.**

 **this story will not be updated until the 9th chapter is released. and for the time being, I plan on returning to my stories and fixing some mistakes. I have been so unfocused and busy that I haven't been able to make a decent chapter for my stories. and considering one of my stories is a reading for one of my favorite fics, I don't want to screw it up. So this will be the last chapter released for quite some time as I start going over and fixing my stories.**

 **now, let's get back to the reading.**

* * *

"hey! the Name's Naruto! glad to make your acquaintance!" the blonde man said,

"Hagaromo jii-san filled me in about what's happening, and pulled me over to look over this alternate reality."

Batman walked up to the man with cautious, calculating eyes , "you mean to tell me that you're part of this?"

"I'm just as much in this as you are. Both of our universes are effected by this."

"wait a minute," The man of steel said, finally speaking up, "is your plane of reality on the other side of the portal brought up in the story?"

Naruto nodded. "my home, the elemental Nations, is probably where you're at or going in the story."

Batman looked as if he had more questions for the shinobi leader, but Diana grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Bruce looked to the Amazon with narrowed eyes.

"Hagaromo seems to trust this man. and he brought us all together. We shouldn't worry about him being a threat."

Batman stood firm, but resigned reluctantly. He looked to the Seventh Hokage and spoke, "we will continue the story, but if you try anything, we'll put a stop to you."

Naruto put his hands up and nodded, "sure thing mr..."

...

"you may refer to me as Batman"

...

"batman?" Naruto asked curiously "are you part bat or something?"

at that, The Bat themed hero face faulted.

"no, my suit is themed off of a bat."

"why would you go bat-themed?"

"to strike fear into my enem-"

"bats aren't scary. They are tiny mammals"

"they're totally scary!"

"you should be named normal man who dresses like a bat. But we can discuss this later. On to the story!"

at the end of their little dialogue, all the sidekicks were laughing their asses off while the league tried to stay professional.

they failed

Batman looked in utter irritation. not only because he was called out in his suit, but because he was called out in front of everyone else.

Robin won't let him live this down.

so, with a sigh, he turned his attention to the screen.

 **timeskip: July 4th, 2011**

 **"Aw man! I told you we would be last!" kid flash exclaimed to his mentor.**

"huh?" Kid flash questioned. he wasn't expecting to see himself in the story!

Black Canary looked to the screen, with a thoughtful look, "looks like we have returned to our dimension,"

"aww," captain Marvel whined out loud. He really wanted to see the other dimension really bad!

Naruto looked to the chosen one of Olympus, 'damn, he acts like tobi! this is gonna be weird'

 **flash looked at him sheepishly before turning to the other heroes and their protoges as robin spoke.**

 **"todays the day, huh guys?"**

"what day?" Speedy asked. Apparantly they were all brought together for some event.

Clark looked to his friend, Bruce, "we actually agreed?"

"looks like it, but to what degree?" Zatara spoke up

"maybe it's just in name for now?"

"what are you guys talking about!?" Speedy asked again in irritance. he was getting tired of these secrets!

Arrow walked up to his protégé and explained, "from the looks of it, I would assume it would have to be about you guys getting started in the league."

at this, they all stopped,

...

"really!?" KF asked in excitement,

"my king, what an honor" Aqualad bowed in thanks to his king,

"it's about time!" Robin said with a smile,

Naruto looked to the students with curiosity. 'is this like the chunin exams?'

"let's get back to the story and we'll discuss this later," Hal said, to which the others agreed, but the protégés were all smiles.

 **"yeah" kid flash replied, "this must be the first time us sidekicks are all he-"**

 **"don't call us sidekicks" speedy interrupted, "not after today"**

"sidekicks?" Naruto questioned, only for speedy to explain

"that's what the world calls us, protégé. But at the end of this, we'll get the respect we deserve."

"what makes you think you deserve respect?" Naruto asked, which made the students look to him in shock, then anger.

"what do you mean, we don't deserve respect! we're the students of the world's heroes!" Kid flash exclaimed, but Naruto wasn't fazed

"and?," he asked, "a title means nothing on a mission. I trained to be a ninja for four years. and after my training, I didn't get promoted until my seventh year of service, but in that time, I developed and matured to the point that my skill and power was unrivalled. after that, I had to wait eight more years until I got my title as the Hokage."

at this, they were surprised. 19 years? Speedy looked to explode, but he held his tongue...

for now

 **after that statement, they continue to walk past the reporters and citizens.**

 **ignoring their statements about them as they continued to small talk.**

 **"sorry, I guess I'm just overwhelmed"**

 **" you're overwhelmed, ice is underwhelmed, why can't people just be whelmed for once?" robin said randomly, until he saw the statues of the original seven before the hall.**

 **"i guess that's why." the others silently agreed with him.**

"heh, it's always amusing to see them gaze in wonder," Barry said, to which the others nodded to as the students looked to them in ire

 **they walk inside the hall and see martain manhunter waiting for them.**

 **"welcome to the hall." flash told them as they walked further in.**

 **"make yourselves comfortable as we have a briefing over the recent attacks."**

the students looked to question this, but after what Naruto told them, they kept quiet.

 **he then turned to the other leaguers before turning to the zeta tubes to get scanned.**

 **"That's it!?" speedy cried out in outburst**

 **"i was expecting more than a glorified backstage pass!"**

"complaining about a higher rank's demands? that'll sure get you there."

at that, speedy gave the shinobi an Icy glare

 **batman coolly replied, "you four are accessed to where few have ever been allowed to go."**

 **but before anyone else could say anything, the zeta tubes lit up and out came two female teenagers.**

 **the first one stood at 5 ft 6 with short black hair and hypnotizing blood red eyes. she wore a green vest with a mesh shirt underneath. she had black plants that stopped at her shins. her right thigh was bandaged and at her back was a small pouch with two scrolls above it. on her hips were small holsters for her knuckle blades. the girl showed determination and desire to prove herself.**

 **right next to her was a shorter girl at 5. ft 2 with black hair and red highlights. her clothes matched ger hair color, being a black and red sailor outfit that showed her toned stomach and legs. on her hip, she had a red and purple scissors. she looked the opposite of her partner, looking ready to take on the world.**

"who are they?" John asked, but no one seemed to answer. Naruto spoke up

"I know the first girl. She's Mirai, the child of my friends' sensei, but the other one, I'm not sure."

the other's looked thoughtful of this.

 **"Heh! I can't wait to see satsuki's face when she sees me one shot every one in the exam!" the shorter one boasted, which gained her an amused expression from her.**

 **"oh why? so you can show her what she already did?"**

 **"oh shut up!"**

"they seem to know eachother, too." Martain Manhunter stated, but it brought more questions than answers.

 **"Really!?" speedy cried out, gaining their attention.**

 **"so, what!? Are we just special visitors!? you know what forget it! i'm out!" and with that, he threw his hat on the ground and stormed out, ignoring green arrow's protests against it.**

"damn, If one of my shinobi did that to me, he'd be demoted to the fricking janitor." Naruto exclaimed, which broke the camel's back

"THAT'S IT!" speedy lunged to the Hokage with a fist flying, aiming for his face, but in the blink of an eye, he had a fist in his gut before everything went black.

the heroes looked in disbelief. other than Flash, Wonder Woman, MM and Superman, they had no Idea what just happened! they could barely keep up with what he just did!

"I have a twelve year old gaki at home who tries me every day. That punch could be seen a mile away.

 **he was on his way to chase him, but batman put his hand on arrow's shoulder. "let him go," he said, "he needs time. and considering the way he behaved, he couldn't been able to attend."**

 **green arrow sighed in submission, knowing he's right.**

"attend?" Aqualad asked. No one knew what they were referring to, but Naruto had a good idea on what it was.

 **"wait, attend what, my king?" aqualad asked with a calm, but curious expression. his question was followed by robin**

 **"yeah, what were you gonna have us do?"**

 **"and who are these two!?" kid flash asked loudly.**

Kid looked a bit sheepish at that,. maybe he should turn it down a notch

 **"these two are…"**

 **"team FISHCAKE!"**

...

"oh no,"

Superman looks to the shinobi,

"is something wrong?"

"no, I just figured out who these guys are. just watch."

 **The shorter one yelled out pulling out her signature scissors, before pulling them apart as they increased in size, turning into meter long blades that looks like two pieces of a broken pair of scissors. Before anything can say anything, she continues her introduction smoke surrounds her.**

 **"From the heart of Themyscira to the peak of Mt. Myoboku, I am the number one Amazon Student of Naruto Uzumaki: RYUUUKOOOO!" She posed with both blades in her hand panting loudly as the people in the room look at her with a stupefied expression except her friend, who looked at her annoyed.**

...

"they are you're students?" the Amazon asked, only to get a sigh in return

"no. Mirai was trained under my advisor, who trained under her father, Asuma. Based off of what was happening, she and this other girl trained under me."

everyone gained a face of understanding.

Aquaman looked to him in confusion, "then you taught her to make such a crazy entrance like that?" this got his eyebrow to twitch in annoyance

"no, that's something my master, Jiraiya used to do. that ryuko girl must have heard about the stingy perv and rubbed off of the guy,"

the girls seemed a bit irked at the idea of his teacher being a perv, but they were more worried of a girl rubbing off of a pervert.

 **"... oh, and Mirai here is number 2"**

 **"hey! you may have raw strength and speed in advantage, But I'm smarter and more versatile!"**

 **"you don't speak words when your fighting!"**

 **"it's not like I monologue in my fights. besides, we're team Maelstrom! not Fishcake!"**

 **"It's the same thing!"**

"hehe, looks like they're rivals," just great. Female rivals are far harder to deal with than males!

the heroes gave the shinobi a look of pity. that was a bummer

 **"ahem..." Batman Cleared his voice, gaining their attention. They glared for a minute for they turned back to the others in the room.**

 **"Anyways, we are representing our homeland, where our exams will be taken."**

 **"i'm sorry, exams?" Robin asked with his general attitude increasing. The others weren't fairing any better.**

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with mr. Uzumaki here," John Stewart said to the heroes in training, "respect isn't given, it's earned. and you guys aren't earning anything with that attitude and behavior."

Aqualad looked down in disappointment, knowing his flaws. Kid Flash and Robin looked away in defiance, but inwardly they were cringing.

Speedy was drooling on the floor

 **"Yeah, the chunin exams, where our best of the young generation goes through multiple testings based off of real life situations and seeing how we fair against them and If we're ready for the next step."**

 **"what!? We have to take a flipping test first!?" Kid flash cried out, "hasn't fighting alongside you for years enough!?"**

ok, maybe they're right about them being a bit too whiny.

 **but before anything else can be said, Superman appears on a screen. "Batman, Cadmus has been caught in a fire. I suggest looking into it as soon as possi-"**

 **"Zatara to justice league," Zatara interrupted with urgency in his voice. "Wotan is in the progress of blocking out the sun."**

 **Superman looks to Zatara's screen, then back to batman. "it's only a small fire. All available members will be given the coordinates"**

"I take it as criminals in you're realm?" Naruto asked, gaining a nod from Zatara,

"wotan is a mystic that has caused us problems in the past,"

Naruto nodded in understanding

 **"Coordinates received," He replied, before turning to the young protégés, "stay put. We will discuss more when we return"**

 **"what do you mean? I am sure that we can deal with the fire in Cadmus," Aqualad stated calmly with a reasoning tone.**

 **Aquaman spoke up "you guys aren't ready-"**

 **"since when?" Kid asked him. Before his own mentor answered him**

 **"he means you're not ready to be a team."**

 **"you'll get your chance soon enough"**

I swear, every complaint I hear from here on out will result in a deck in the kisser!" Naruto yelled in annoyance, as the sidekicks all paled

 **and with that, they left to deal with Wotan. Leaving the Apprentices with the two females.**

 **"not ready? Not ready!?" robin shouted out, "does years of working with him not prove enough!?"**

 **"my mentor," Aqualad softly said, "my king. I thought he trusted me."**

"that's two already,"

 **Mirai looked awkwardly at the group and decided to try to calm them down.**

 **"now let's all relax." She stated, trying to diffuse them all, gaining the attention of the others, including Ryuko, "We can talk about this reasonably. How about we head to the HQ and vent out in the trai-"**

 **"wait a minute," Robin cut her off, "what do you mean as in 'HQ'? isn't this the HQ?"**

"what!?" the students yelled in response. The heroes looked surprised that she knows about the watchtower.

"well, this'll be interesting," Naruto replied, "but I'd rather watch it, so why don't we lose the hostility before I am forced to intervene?"

everyone paused at his dangerous tone, and reluctantly stood down

 **Mirai mentally cursed for her slip up, but before she could correct herself, Ryuko spoke up.**

 **"Nope! We are in the pitstop to the real one in the watchtower satellite! I do believe you were gonna go, but due to the recent events, we had to stop right before you went. We came down mainly because we were wondering what was taking you so long." She said it rather impassively, but the sidekicks took it the wrong way.**

"of course they would,"

 **"their HQ is In space!? why haven't we heard of this before!?" Kid outcried followed by Robin,**

 **"better question is, why didn't we leave with speedy?" which made the other two silent.**

"from two to four, you guys are on a roll!"

 **"because that would ruin your career!" Mirai cried out as if it was obvious, causing them to turn to her as she continued.**

 **"We all are here because we are acknowledged for our skills and abilities that could possibly take part in protecting humanity. We can't let such an opportunity go to waste!" as she finished, Ryuko continued where she left off**

 **"yeah, she's got a point. Do you really think bitching about this will get them to turn their heads? Even I have to be patient. I have to wait for half a year for the chunin exam, and even longer to get myself ready!"**

"it's nice to see some kids with a bit of respect. especially girls." Diana said, which gained a small agreement from Hawkgirl and Black Canary.

 **"Like we care what you have to say!" Kid blurted out, "You shouldn't even be here! This was supposed to be the day we become members of the league! but now, we have to wait even longer! And what's worse, you just pop out of nowhere like this is an average occurrence for you!"**

"oooh, now you're whining to the people around you! lets double it then! from four to eight!" Naruto could swear if they could lose more color, they would be transparent.

 **"we have worked our asses off to get here." Robin said with a pissed off expression, "and what have you done? get permission from daddy to pick u-"**

"whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up!" Naruto looked to the boy wonder who was seconds from pissing himself.

hopefully he can hold it in

"You, Traffic light,"

shit

*now the scene of Naruto beating Robin to near death will be too gruesome and I must continue without showing*

...

...

*nevermind, I want to write that*

Naruto grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him to a clear area a few meters away from the heroes, so they can all see.

"you want to go against the big leagues, huh?" Naruto asked, "well, then lets have a spar." Naruto got into a stance that resembled Taekwondo.

Robin was scared beyond his mind! this guy, who apparently trained nearly his entire life and took Speedy out in one blow is pissed off with him now! and considering that he's from another dimension, there's no telign what he has up his sleeve! shakily, he got into his own stance.

whether he liked it or not, he was there. It's time to face the music.

Robin charged forward and attempted a front kick, but Naruto pushed his foot down and sent a quick and hard jab to the lower abdomen. the jab was followed by two jabs to the face and neck. Then, before Robin can recover, Naruto grabs him by the arm and pulls him into an elbow to the ribs, shattering them and gaining a cry from dick.

Bruce was furious. this man first insults him, then he decides to damage his pupil? 'This man must be stopped,'

but before he could walk any further, The Martian intervened.

"Batman, Dick needs to learn. and if this is how he will learn, then that's what has to happen." Martian Manhunter said.

Batman looked like he was ready to blow, but he stood down. It was right. Dick had to be broken to learn under the mantle. and now, Naruto was breaking him.

and he seems to be good at it. Dick was on the floor, out cold. his arm was bending in three different ways, he had five broken ribs, bruises and cuts all over his body. blood on the floor, due to all the blood he coughed out. Naruto looked at the downed sidekick at his feet. he crouched down and put his arm over the boy, as it started to glow green and Robin's body started to fix itself. he looked to the dark knight.

"I'll continue to heal him until he's ready to rejoin us. you may continue,"

the dark knight looked to his downed apprentice in sadness, but hoped that this would help him learn. he nodded to the shinobi as him and the other heroes went back to the show.

Aqualad looked in shock and sadness. He pitied Robin for his pain, but he can't deny that he really deserved it.

Kid Flash was appalled to what he just saw, but he was too scared out of his mind to say anything.

Speedy was still out , and it looked like He'll be out for a few more hours.

 **at that, Mirai punched him in the gut before sucker punching him in the face. He flew a few meters away before slamming on the wall.**

"kinda deserved that" Dinah said

 **"Don't you EVER badmouth my dad again!" she yelled with glassy eyes. Before she can continue, Ryuko grabbed her by the arms and held her back from murdering the boy wonder. " I have trained to the bone every Night and day for my dad! So I can be like him and care for my mom! I have trained till I dropped and proved my worth! so Don't tell me what I can or can't do!"**

at that, they looked to the girl in a sense of understanding. They all have suffered loss in some way or another. so they can all relate.

 **Robin looked at her shocked while holding his jaw. He was not expecting that for an answer. But before he can say anything, she storms off to the couch to sit down with Ryuko. The room stayed silent, until Aqualad spoke up.**

 **"what is cadmus?"**

"ten! for breaking protocol and going against your superior's wishes,"

at that, the other two lost color again, remembering that he was still counting.

As he said that, he just finished healing him to the point where the bones were mended and he was able to get up, but the wounds and small cuts. The boy began to awake, and saw The man who beat him to a bloody heap.

"gaah!" Robin freaked out, He didn't want another beating. But based on the man's features, he wasn't planning a beating. Naruto looked to the injured boy as he, himself, knelt down to the guy.

"I plan to discuss with you and the others after this." Robin was petrified of the idea of facing him again, but he had no way to escape this. and Considering the League watched him get beaten to the ground, He doubts that they'll oppose either. so with a forlorn and frightened expression, he nodded and the two returned with the others.

 **the others looked at him curiously, before pondering on the question themselves. Robin gained a mischievous look in his eyes. "I don't know, but I can find out."**

Batman glared at his student, who looked away

 **he pulls out a hologram on his wrist before hacking the system.**

 **"dude, seriously. How are you doing that?" Kid asked, gaining an amused expression from Robin.**

 **"the same system in the batcave,"**

"it looks like we need to update the security system for the hall of justice," J'onn said, which the others silently agreed with.

If a 14 year old boy could crack the security system, imagine what some of the smarter villains could do.

 **"I wonder how _long_ it took for you to learn that? must have been a couple hours because you obviously lack the patience to wait any longer." Mirai mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, but they all chose to ignore it.**

robin flinched, and looked to Naruto, who paid him no mind, He was going to deal with them all later.

 **"Appears to be a base for organic experimentation, But that's it. I'm pretty sure there's more to this though."**

 **"I guess it's best we check it out." Kid flash said, "It'll be poetic justice"**

 **"And they're all about justice"**

"It's illegal, and Insubordination, **NOT** justice!" Diana yelled, and each of the students flinched.

 **Aqualad spoke up his opinion, "are you sure this is a good Idea? they said to stay put." this only got an incredulous look from the other two.**

 **"man, they didn't even tell us about the real HQ in space. What do we have to lose?"**

"our trust," Aquaman said

 **"your life" Mirai heatedly stated**

 **"your career" Aqualad stated**

 **"your dick" Ryuko stated, which gained her horrified looks from the males and a deadpan look from her friend.**

 **"it could happen"**

all the males looked in horror, while the females had amused faces. Naruto just facepalmed

"my god, what did I teach that girl?"

 **"a-anyway" Robin stated trying to get back on topic, "We might not get another chance at this again!" Aqualad looked at the other two, before giving in and deciding to go with them. Robin then looked to the two females.**

 **"how abou-"**

 **"Go fuck off" Mirai interrupted, which caused him to flinch. Maybe bringing up her dad was a bad move. Seeing that they weren't gonna change their mind, He gave in.**

Robin looked in regret. He never meant to insult her father like that.

 **"fine. Let's go guys!"**

 **and with that, the three apprentices went out and left. Leaving the two girls alone.**

 **Ryuko looked at her friend with a worried expression. "you okay?"**

 ***sigh* "yeah, I'm fine." she replied, "it's just, I want to be just like him. He died before I was even born and I never actually saw his face in person before. How can I be like him, even though I never knew what he was like in person?"**

at that, everyone had forlorn expressions. even the ever so serious Batman had a look of condolences.

 **She looked at her friend with a sad expression. they both lost their fathers to the evil of their worlds. They all depended on each other to make their sensei proud and live up to him.**

Diana looked to the Hokage with a small smile. He must be an honorable man for them to look up to him.

 **"Hey, don't worry, I got you. And how about we head Back to Japan and eat with Mako's family? I bet it will take your mind off of the current situation."**

 **Mirai gave her a small smile, thankful for her being there for her. She nodded and she began to walk to the zeta tubes before pulling out her cell and dialing a number.**

At this, they all were happy for those two. It's always good to have a friend to share your pain with.

 **"hey, Annie, It's mirai... nah, we're fine. I was just wandering if you could head to this cadmus place to back up a couple guys going off of protocol... yes, they are their apprentices... Well, I would, but one brought up my dad and now I feel out of it... oh thank you so much! Me and Ryuko are heading to Mako's back in Japan, Drop by when your done... Yes, I'll pick up donuts on the way there... alright, bye."**

"who was that?" Hawkman asked, only for Naruto to give him an answer.

"well, most team squads are made up of three students and one sensei. that's probably my third student. though who, I can't tell." the others nodded in understanding

 **she hanged up before looking to her friend.**

 **"Alright, Annie's got their backs as backup. We need to get donuts though."**

"Annie?" the man of steel asked Naruto, only to get a confused look,

"doesn't ring a bell"

 **"alright, TO THE DONUTS!"**

"hehe, she seems to know how to have fun though," Naruto said, before looking to the students.

*yaaawn* "what I miss?" red arrow said, only to look up to Naruto.

"let's have a little talk"

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **There won't be another update until the tenth update on the original story.**

 **until then, feel free to check out my other stories and please review**

 **T** **hat's all for now,**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
